


one two three

by ranie135



Category: Hoàng Anh Gia Lai FC, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranie135/pseuds/ranie135
Summary: Xuân Trường thầm đếm trong lòng. Một. Hai. Ba.





	1. [one] two three

Lần đầu tiên Xuân Trường gặp Tuấn Anh là vào đêm đầu tiên anh đặt chân đến Pleiku. Hôm ấy, đồ đạc chỉ vừa kịp thả ở khách sạn, Ngọc Hải đã vội ghé ngang đón anh đi ăn tối, rồi vào một quán bar để tâm sự chuyện “những người đàn ông” với nhau.

Trải qua một chuyến xe dài, Xuân Trường thật sự chỉ muốn về khách sạn mà nghỉ ngơi, thế nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn để Ngọc Hải lôi đi. Vốn dĩ là để Xuân Trường kể về những chuyện đã xảy ra ở thành phố, rốt cuộc lại thành anh ngồi đó nghe Ngọc Hải buồn thiu than thở chuyện vợ con.

Non nửa đêm, Ngọc Hải cuối cùng đã được vợ đến đưa về nhà, không gian xung quanh chỉ còn tiếng nhạc jazz nhẹ nhàng, ánh mắt của anh lơ đễnh lướt đến một cậu trai đang dùng laptop ở một góc khuất chẳng mấy ai qua lại.

Quán bar này không quá xô bồ, không phải dạng người ta đến để vui vẻ mỗi tối cuối tuần, nhưng bình thường người ta không thường mang công việc đến một nơi như thế này để giải quyết, nên điều đó khiến sự hiện diện của cậu ta trở nên thật lạc loài. Và mái tóc đen mất trật tự loà xoà trước trán kia, không hiểu sao lại làm lồng ngực anh dấy lên cảm giác ngưa ngứa.

Xuân Trường gọi thêm cho mình một li vang, nhìn người kia cứ cặm cụi gõ trên máy tính. Li nước trên bàn đã tan đá tự khi nào, mà chủ nhân của nó lại chẳng quan tâm, cũng hoàn toàn không nhận ra ánh mắt chăm chú của người lạ từ bên kia phòng.

Có một lúc, người kia ngước lên, hút li nước đã tan hết đá, rồi lại cúi xuống gõ. Mái tóc vô trật tự rung nhè nhẹ.

Còn Xuân Trường dường như đã say li vang kia rồi, vì tự nhiên lại muốn luồn những ngón tay của mình vào mái tóc loà xoà của người kia.

“Cậu thật ra có thể đến để chào, như thế sẽ làm tôi cảm thấy thoải mái hơn.” Tuấn Anh cười, mắt lấp lánh phản chiếu lại ánh sáng từ bóng đèn vàng đặt giữa quán. Ngũ quan của cậu ta không cân đối, một bên khoé môi khi cười sẽ cao hơn bên còn lại. Khi bối rối, cậu ta hay tự giác sờ tóc mình. Xuân Trường rút ra được vài điều đó sau một thời gian, nhưng đương nhiên, anh không điên đến mức nói cho Tuấn Anh biết.

Xuân Trường cuối cùng cũng đã gom đủ dũng khí để bắt chuyện với người nọ, một tháng sau lần gặp đầu tiên, và thú nhận rằng anh đã nhìn Tuấn Anh suốt những lần mà Xuân Trường gặp cậu. Thoạt đầu Tuấn Anh cũng khá ngạc nhiên, nhưng sau đó cũng chấp nhận lời xin lỗi của anh, và đồng ý để cho Xuân Trường ngồi cùng bàn với mình.

Xuân Trường không còn là cậu thanh niên mười mấy tuổi, anh cũng không giỏi những trò thả thính khơi gợi lòng hiếu kì từ đối phương. Những mối quan hệ trước của anh đều không có nhiều trò lãng mạn, cả anh lẫn đối phương đều thẳng thắn với những quan điểm và cảm xúc của mình, và Xuân Trường cũng thích điều đó. Không phung phí quá nhiều thời gian, không tiêu tốn quá nhiều công sức. Đã lâu rồi, Xuân Trường không biết cảm giác chiều chuộng một người tình là như thế nào.

Cũng đã lâu rồi, Xuân Trường mới có dịp trải nghiệm cái cảm giác hồi hộp khi giới thiệu bản thân mình với Tuấn Anh, và lo lắng khi bắt gặp ánh mắt ngạc nhiên lẫn e ngại của cậu, rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi Tuấn Anh tinh nghịch cười, rằng nếu lần sau Xuân Trường mua đồ uống cho cậu, cậu sẽ chịu cân nhắc bỏ cái danh kẻ theo dõi biến thái mà gọi anh bằng tên.

Mất đến ba lần gặp gỡ sau đó, và một bữa ăn tối, và rất nhiều lời tán tỉnh mà Xuân Trường chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng được rằng mình phải kì công chuẩn bị, Tuấn Anh cuối cùng cũng đã chịu bỏ cái danh bất nhã kia. Cuối bữa tối, Xuân Trường rút ra kết luận rằng 1) Tuấn Anh rõ ràng không phải là người biết giữ lời, 2) cậu ta có vẻ thích nhìn anh khổ sở thì phải?

“Xuân Trường.”

Anh ngây ra mất một lúc lâu, phản ứng dường như rất ngộ nghĩnh, khiến Tuấn Anh cười phá lên. Xuân Trường là con nhà giàu, lúc còn trẻ từng đi du học, lòng tự trọng cao như núi, thế mà đứng trước người đối diện lại mất mặt nhiều lần.

Lần đầu tiên chỉ nghe người ta gọi tên thôi đã rung động đến không biết phản ứng như thế nào. Xuân Trường cảm thấy thật mất mặt thay cho sự đàn ông của mình.

“Nói lại một lần nữa đi.”

Và 3) cảm giác khổ sở này thật ra cũng không tệ lắm.

“Xuân Trường.”

Tuấn Anh nheo mắt cười.

Tuấn Anh là một nhà văn. Xuân Trường biết được điều đó vào buổi hẹn thứ năm, khi Tuấn Anh quyết định rằng cậu đã biết đủ về anh để đưa ra kết luận rằng Xuân Trường không phải một tên biến thái, và kể cho anh nghe về bản thân mình.

Họ hẹn nhau ở quán bar, Xuân Trường chiếm lấy chỗ ngồi bên cạnh Tuấn Anh, thay vì giữ một khoảng cách xa lạ như lúc trước. Tuấn Anh không mang theo máy tính của cậu ta, mà thay vào đó là một cuốn sổ tay. Họ trò chuyện về một ngày của Xuân Trường, và Xuân Trường nghe Tuấn Anh than phiền về công việc viết báo nhàm chán mà cậu nhận, để nuôi sống bản thân trước đã, theo như lời của cậu. Xuân Trường nhớ rằng anh đã từng thấy quyển sổ bọc da màu nâu sậm này rồi, đôi khi Tuấn Anh giữa lúc làm việc sẽ lấy ra ghi chép gì đó. Nhưng không hiểu sao lần này, giữa buổi hẹn, cậu ta liên tục ghi chép gì đó trong sổ, ánh mắt giấu sau trang sách đôi lúc lại len lén nhìn Xuân Trường lúc anh không để ý.

“Trường có nên bắt đầu lo lắng không, Tuấn Anh không cảm thấy nói chuyện với tôi chán như vậy chứ?”

Tuấn Anh không vội trả lời ngay, cậu nhìn Xuân Trường như đang suy nghĩ điều gì đó, rồi gấp lại quyển sổ để trên bàn. Quan sát từ cự li gần, Xuân Trường mới thấy quyển sổ tay đã ghi chép được hơn nửa, kẹp giữa có nhiều tờ giấy nhớ vàng, được đóng lại bằng một sợi thun.

“Không phải mà.” Giọng Tuấn Anh rất nhỏ, lạc vào tiếng nhạc jazz, đến mức Xuân Trường có cảm giác rằng mình nghe nhầm. Tuấn Anh cắn môi, sau đó thở ra một hơi.

“Nếu như Tuấn Anh không muốn nói thì cũng được.”

“Trường…”

Xuân Trường định với tay lấy li nước lên bàn, bỗng cảm thấy khuỷu tay áo cùa mình bị người kia níu lại. Tuấn Anh lại cắn môi, ánh mắt thoáng hiện vẻ lo lắng.

A… có lẽ cậu ta hiểu lầm là đang bị anh giận rồi. Xuân Trường cũng muốn tiếp tục giả vờ, tạo cho Tuấn Anh một chút áp lực để cậu không trêu chọc mình về chuyện cũ nữa. Thế nhưng, quay sang nhìn nụ cười ngọt ngào kia, bao nhiêu nghị lực mà anh cố gắng thu gom lại bỗng chốc tan biến như bọt xà phòng.

“Tôi giữ một cuốn sổ viết về những người mình đã gặp, ghi nhớ vài ấn tượng về họ, một số thói quen, đặc điểm, một số người tôi sẽ viết về họ trong sách của mình.”

Sau một hồi thuyết phục kèm theo năn nỉ, Tuấn Anh mới chịu cho Xuân Trường xem trang mà cậu viết về mình.

Xuân Trường, lái một chiếc xe đắt tiền, nhân viên văn phòng, có một chút bất đắc chí, đã nhìn tôi rất lâu.

Dưới đó là một dòng chữ làm Xuân Trường nửa bất ngờ, nửa khốn khổ.

Nguy hiểm.

“Vì Trường lén nhìn Tuấn Anh à?”

Tuấn Anh chỉ lắc đầu, và mặc Xuân Trường có thuyết phục đến mức nào đi nữa thì cậu cũng không nói. Và Xuân Trường chỉ biết đầu hàng trước vẻ mặt kiên quyết của người nọ.

Cuối buổi hẹn, Tuấn Anh bảo tôi muốn viết một quyển sách về anh, có được không?

Xuân Trường gật đầu, mở cửa cho Tuấn Anh xuống xe. Gió đêm thổi tung những lọn tóc dài của người nọ, và Xuân Trường phải cố lắm mới ngăn được bản thân vuốt lại mái tóc rối của cậu.

Sợ rằng nếu chạm vào cậu, anh sẽ không kìm được mà làm ra những điều liều lĩnh hơn.

Như là, đặt một nụ hôn lên đôi môi đầy cám dỗ kia.

“Gặp lại Trường sau nhé.” Tuấn Anh mỉm cười, chỉnh lại túi xách trên vai.

“Tuấn Anh ngủ ngon.” Xuân Trường nuốt khan.

Một.

Hai.

Xuân Trường thầm đếm trong lòng. Ba. Cửa nhà Tuấn Anh đóng lại, còn anh vẫn đứng đó, cơ thể như đông cứng chẳng chịu nghe lời, nhìn cửa nhà người kia đóng lại, mà anh còn chẳng biết là nếu không đứng im thì mình sẽ làm gì. Rốt cuộc Xuân Trường quay trở ra xe, trên đường về thở dài thật nhiều.

Xuân Trường tự hỏi một quyển sách viết về bản thân mình sẽ như thế nào.

Lương Xuân Trường, hai mươi lăm tuổi, tốt nghiệp sau khi đi du học, được nhận vào một tập đoàn đa quốc gia. Cơ hội thăng tiến đang suôn sẻ, rốt cuộc lại vì báo cáo sai phạm của ban lãnh đạo nên bị thanh trừ.

Nghiêm túc mà nói, bị đuổi việc đối với Xuân Trường cũng không xem là chuyện lớn. Với bằng cấp và kinh nghiệm của mình, anh có thể dễ dàng tìm việc mới. Thế nhưng, anh đã dành rất nhiều tâm huyết và công sức vào công ty cũ, kết cục không trọn vẹn như thế thú thật làm bản thân anh có chút chán nản. Thế nên Ngọc Hải đã bảo Xuân Trường lên Gia Lai ở cùng mình một thời gian, coi như thay đổi không khí để lấy lại tâm trạng.

Dù gì cũng là chuyện không vui, Xuân Trường không kể rõ ràng cho ai nghe, ngay cả bố mẹ ở nhà cũng chỉ biết sơ sơ câu chuyện, thế mà trước một người vừa quen, nói lạ không lạ, nói thân không thân như Tuấn Anh, anh lại kể cho người kia nghe hết tất cả mọi chuyện.

Sau khi nghe hết câu chuyện, Tuấn Anh không nói gì cả, Xuân Trường cũng không muốn cậu nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt thương xót nên cười phá lên, “Cậu không định viết như thế thật chứ? Nếu như vậy thì thảm hại lắm. Chẳng ai muốn đọc một câu chuyện như vậy đâu.”

Tuấn Anh lắc đầu, lúc này mới lên tiếng, “Không có đâu, anh đừng nghĩ như thế.”

Xuân Trường định nói thêm câu gì đó mỉa mai bản thân, bất chợt lại gặp phải ánh mắt kiên định của người kia, thế là đành nuốt lại những lời định nói vào trong cổ họng.

“Tôi nghĩ Trường rất dũng cảm.”

Lúc đó, trong lòng Xuân Trường như có một dòng suối chảy ngang, mát lành và dịu dàng.

Anh nhiều lần muốn hỏi Tuấn Anh về tình trạng của quyển sách, nhưng nghĩ lại có lẽ nhà văn thường không thích người khác hỏi về tiến độ viết sách của họ, nên những câu hỏi đến miệng bị ngăn lại mãi chẳng thể bật thành lời. Họ cứ duy trì mối quan hệ không hẳn bạn bè, lại chẳng phải là người yêu. Xuân Trường mỗi khi rảnh rỗi sẽ nhắn tin cho Tuấn Anh về công việc nhàm chán của mình, nhắc cậu uống nhiều nước, không được bỏ bữa và đi ngủ sớm. Tuấn Anh không thường xuyên trả lời tin nhắn, nhưng có lần cậu chụp hình trang sổ tay có những dòng viết về Xuân Trường, sau Nguy hiểm đã có thêm một dòng mà cậu vừa viết vào, hay lèm bèm như ông cụ non.

Có điều sau đó, Xuân Trường nhận ra là càng nhắn tin cho Tuấn Anh nhiều thì cậu ta sẽ trả lời càng nhiều.

Những buổi hẹn của họ cũng tiếp tục như thế, phần lớn thời gian họ ở quán bar quen thuộc, để Tuấn Anh có không gian làm việc mỗi khi cần giao bài viết gấp, lúc khác thì đi cà phê, hoặc dạo phố.

Cảm giác ấm áp đến mức, Xuân Trường nghĩ anh có thể sống mãi như thế này mà không cần quan tâm đến ngày mai. Mà thật sự thì anh đã nghiêm túc suy nghĩ về chuyện này Xuân Trường có bất động sản và cổ phiếu, anh thật ra chẳng cần một việc làm. Anh có thể tìm một căn nhà nhỏ ở đây, mở một quán cà phê, và cố gắng thuyết phục Tuấn Anh đến quán của mình mà viết bài, thay vì đến quán bar. Tuấn Anh đã thôi trêu ghẹo anh về chuyện cũ, khi Xuân Trường đưa ra đề nghị về chuyện này, Tuấn Anh cười thật nhẹ, coi như lời đồng ý. Xuân Trường có lẽ đã làm như thế thật, nhưng anh có thật sự muốn từ bỏ mọi thứ ở Sài Gòn để chạy theo mối quan hệ như có như không này hay không.

Thế nên Xuân Trường không vội, anh chẳng việc gì phải vội vàng cả. Anh có tất cả thời gian trên đời để làm những gì mình muốn. Anh đọc sách, đi du lịch và chụp hình, phụ giúp vợ chồng Ngọc Hải với homestay của hai người bọn họ, khi rảnh thì mua bán một ít chứng khoán kiếm lời. Tuấn Anh vẫn thế, viết báo, viết sách, bọn họ hẹn hò khi rảnh rỗi. Và Xuân Trường, sau khi đã phát ốm với thói quen sinh hoạt bừa phứa của cậu, đã mặc kệ Tuấn Anh có bảo anh đã kẻ biến thái hay không, quyết định mỗi tối sẽ đến nhà Tuấn Anh để đảm bảo cậu ăn uống đầy đủ, dạy cậu một số món đơn giản, và cằn nhằn cho đến khi Tuấn Anh chịu buông quyển sách đang đọc xuống mà đi dọn dẹp nhà cửa thôi. Tuấn Anh lúc đầu cũng cật lực phản đối. Sau thì bị cằn nhằn đến phiền nên đành ăn uống và dọn dẹp theo lời người nọ.

Bỏ tâm bỏ sức nhiều như vậy, bản thân Xuân Trường cũng thấy buồn cười. Ngay cả Ngọc Hải nghe chuyện xong cũng trợn mắt tỏ vẻ không tin được, gào rú là thằng công tử bột nhà mày chỉ có sai bảo người khác, từ bao giờ biết chăm sóc người khác như vậy chứ.

Xuân Trường cũng không hiểu, nhưng anh cảm thấy rất vui. Lần đầu tiên anh nấu cho Tuấn Anh ăn, cậu bảo đồ ăn anh nấu rất ngon, biết thế đã mời Xuân Trường vào nhà sớm hơn.

“Nếu như ngày nào Trường cũng đến nấu, tôi cũng không ngại đâu.”

Tâm trạng vui vẻ, Xuân Trường bông đùa lại rằng, “Tôi chỉ nấu cho vợ tôi ăn thôi đấy nhé.”

Xuân Trường thật sự không ngờ, mặt Tuấn Anh như vậy mà lại hồng một chút.

Thường ngày, Xuân Trường phụ giúp homestay của Ngọc Hải về sổ sách, đôi khi rảnh rỗi thì đi mua đồ lặt vặt, cũng không tính là bận rộn. Thế nên cũng có lúc Xuân Trường hay đến tòa soạn của Tuấn Anh rồi cùng đi ăn. Một hôm nọ, vừa lái xe đến thì đã thấy Tuấn Anh chờ sẵn dưới lề đường, đang trò chuyện với một cậu thanh niên trẻ tuổi, trên cổ treo một chiếc máy ảnh có ống kính rất to. Xuân Trường đoán người kia là đồng nghiệp của Tuấn Anh, thế nên chỉ đậu xe bên vỉa hè rồi đợi cậu một lát.

Cả hai nói chuyện với nhau khá lâu, còn đùa nghịch qua lại. Tuấn Anh dường như nói gì đó, làm cho cậu thanh niên cầm máy ảnh kia dùng tay còn trống của mình vò rối tung mái tóc dài của cậu. Cả hai cười với nhau, chẳng để ý đến chiếc xe của Xuân Trường đã đậu ở đó một thời gian khá lâu rồi.

Trong lòng Xuân Trường đột nhiên nổi lên một cảm giác ghen tị vô cớ.

Xuân Trường cũng biết bản thân mình ấu trĩ. Và anh chẳng có quyền gì để mà ghen với cậu thanh niên kia cả, nhưng dù sao đi nữa, Xuân Trường cũng không kiềm được cảm giác khó chịu trong lòng mình.

Anh cũng muốn chạm vào tóc Tuấn Anh.

Suốt buổi ăn trưa hôm ấy, Xuân Trường chẳng nói gì, chỉ trệu trạo nhai, thức ăn dường nhưng cũng chẳng có mùi vị gì cả. Bữa ăn diễn ra yên lặng hơn bình thường. Xuân Trường đương nhiên nhận ra ánh mắt của Tuấn Anh cứ thấp thỏm nhìn sang mình, nhưng anh lờ đi. Dẫu sao thì, thừa nhận rằng mình ghen cũng có chút mất mặt.

Rốt cuộc, Tuấn Anh là người lên tiếng phá vỡ sự yên lặng giữa họ.

“Trường giận Tuấn Anh à?”

Xuân Trường lắc đầu, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn chịu thua ánh mắt kiên định của người nọ. Rốt cuộc anh thở dài, câu nói lọt thỏm giữa quán ăn tấp nập giờ tan tầm.

“Cậu lúc nãy… là đồng nghiệp của Tuấn Anh à?”

Gương mặt của Tuấn Anh thoáng sửng sốt, sau đó giãn ra thành một nụ cười, sau đó thì cậu hoàn toàn cười phá lên luôn. Mặt Xuân Trường đã đỏ càng thêm đỏ, nhất thời không nhịn được mà vò rối tóc Tuấn Anh, trong lòng nghĩ thầm cái người trước mặt thiếu đánh như vậy, hèn chi ai cũng muốn vò đầu cậu ta.

Tuấn Anh vừa cười vừa lau nước mắt, rồi hỏi lại, giọng điệu vẫn giống như chưa thể tin được, “Thật sự, nãy đến giờ Trường vì vậy mà không vui à?”

Xuân Trường trừng mắt, bắt gặp nụ cười vừa hiền lành vừa đáng ghét kia, lại buông hết khí giáp mà đầu hàng.

“Trường cũng biết là vô lí nhưng–”

“Đó không phải là bạn trai của Tuấn Anh đâu.” Tuấn Anh ngắt lời, nụ cười ngọt ngào, bàn tay vuốt lại mái tóc bị vò rối.

Xuân Trường im lặng, đắn đo một chút, với tay vuốt lại những lọn tóc lộn xộn kia, Tuấn Anh không nói gì, chỉ nghiêng đầu cọ nhẹ vào tay của anh.

Trên đường về nhà Tuấn Anh cứ cúi mặt vào điện thoại bấm cái gì đó rồi khúc khích cười. Xuống xe, cậu đưa màn hình điện thoại của mình cho Xuân Trường xem.

Là một chú cáo Tây Tạng, vẻ mặt chú ta trông cau có rất buồn cười.

“Giống Trường quá.”

Làm Xuân Trường không biết phải nên khóc hay nên cười, thế là thành ra cảm thấy con người đang ôm bụng cười ngặt nghẽo trước mặt có chút đáng ghét. Gặp gỡ nhau làm gì, chỉ giỏi làm khổ anh thôi.

“Cậu chỉ biết bắt nạt tôi thôi.”

Mỗi khi bị trêu, Xuân Trường lại hướng ánh mắt dỗi-rồi-đấy-mau-dỗ-đi đến người kia, nhưng đa phần thì Tuấn Anh càng cười to hơn nữa, hoặc cười trừ rồi đánh lảng sang chuyện khác.

Lần này cũng không ngoại lệ, Tuấn Anh lau nước mắt, xong lại còn thách thức, đôi môi bướng bỉnh cong lên.

“Tôi lại thích thế đấy.”

Có gì đó bùng nổ bên trong Xuân Trường, anh có cảm giác nếu như mình còn ở lại đây thêm một khắc nào nữa, người kia sẽ giết chết anh mất.

Xuân Trường yêu rồi, thật ra thì anh đã yêu người ta từ rất lâu rồi. Anh đã lờ mờ nhận ra từ lần gặp đầu tiên, như một quả bom nổ chậm chôn sâu trong lòng, nhưng giây phút nhận ra rõ ràng cảm xúc của mình, Xuân Trường lại không có đủ dũng khí để đối mặt một cách bình thản như anh mong muốn.

“Tuấn Anh… vào nhà đi,” Xuân Trường nắm vai cậu, tạo một khoảng cách an toàn giữa cả hai, “nếu không… Trường sẽ hôn Tuấn Anh đó…”

Tuấn Anh hơi giật mình, không rõ là vì hành động hay lời nói của Xuân Trường, có lẽ là cả hai. Cậu ngây ra một lúc rồi bật cười, tiếng cười nhẹ như lông vũ, khều vào trái tim đang mạnh mẽ đập trong lồng ngực Xuân Trường ngưa ngứa.

“Trường còn đợi cái gì nữa vậy?”

Sau ba tháng, Xuân Trường lại rút ra kết luận rằng 1) anh là một thằng ngu và 2) Tuấn Anh là cái đồ quyến rũ thích làm khổ người khác.

Môi Tuấn Anh mềm, dịu dàng đúng như những gì Xuân Trường từng tưởng tượng, cậu chủ động nghiêng đầu để đẩy nụ hôn đi sâu hơn, và điều này làm Xuân Trường hạnh phúc đến nghẹn thở, vì anh nhận ra người kia cũng muốn mình như cái cách mà anh muốn cậu ấy vậy.

“Tại Tuấn Anh đó nhé, Trường không có dừng được đâu.”

Và 3) Xuân Trường nghiện cậu ta mất rồi.

—

Ăn dằm nằm dề homestay của Ngọc Hải một thời gian, Xuân Trường có quá nhiều thời gian rảnh rỗi nên tự làm một bản kế hoạch khai thác du lịch cho Gia Lai, thế mà lại được tỉnh duyệt. Anh bán một số cổ phiếu, liên lạc lại với một số đồng nghiệp cũ và bạn đại học rồi mở công ty triển khai dự án. Xuân Trường bắt đầu bước vào guồng quay của công việc, bận rộn hơn, cả hai cũng không còn thời gian gặp nhau nhiều như trước. Có một hôm họ hẹn tại nhà Tuấn Anh, rốt cuộc Xuân Trường lại bận họp ở tỉnh khác đến gần tối. Về đến nơi thì cũng đã tối rồi, Xuân Trường rất mệt, nhưng vẫn muốn gặp người kia một chút. Khi đến, Tuấn Anh đang ngồi viết sách, trên bàn là một mâm thức ăn đơn giản mà trước đây anh đã dạy cho người nọ.

Tuấn Anh dịu dàng cười, giọng nói cất lên ngọt ngào, ấm áp, “Trường về rồi.”

Cảm giác thân quen như đã nghe rất nhiều lần rồi.

“Tuấn Anh nấu không ngon lắm, Trường chịu khó nhé.” Người kia ngồi dậy, đem thức ăn đi hâm nóng. Đi ngang Xuân Trường, đột nhiên anh lại kiềm không được mà kéo tay Tuấn Anh lại ôm người ấy vào lòng.

“Tuấn Anh ơi, anh Hải đá Trường ra khỏi nhà rồi.”

Lương Xuân Trường, nam nhi hai mươi sáu tuổi, suy nghĩ rất lâu, quyết định thì lại rất chóng vánh.

“Cho nên là, từ nay về sau phải làm phiền Tuấn Anh rồi.”

Tuấn Anh thoáng ngạc nhiên vì cái ôm bất chợt, suy nghĩ một lúc vẫn quyết định vòng tay quanh người anh, nói khẽ.

“Lắm trò.”

Xuân Trường bật cười.

—

Thật ra thì, Xuân Trường muốn mình là người cầu hôn, nhẫn anh mua rồi, địa điểm cũng chọn rồi. Anh dự định sẽ dẫn Tuấn Anh đến khu du lịch vừa mới xây xong của mình rồi cầu hôn cậu ở đó. Xuân Trường nghĩ rằng mình đã có một kế hoạch thật hoàn hảo.

Cho đến một ngày, sau bữa tối, Tuấn Anh đưa cho anh một gói gì đó, hỏi là gì thì cậu không nói, chỉ bảo Xuân Trường mở ra.

Một quyển sách, tác giả chính là Tuấn Anh. Anh nhìn cậu, rồi lật đến lời đề tựa.

Tiểu thuyết đầu tay của Nguyễn Tuấn Anh, dành tặng chồng sắp cưới của tôi.

Xuân Trường ngước lên nhìn người nọ, Tuấn Anh chỉ nheo mắt cười nghịch ngợm.

“Đồng ý đi nào, nhà xuất bản duyệt bản in rồi, không rút lại được đâu.”

Và dù thật sự mọi chuyện không diễn ra đúng theo kế hoạch của Xuân Trường, và có cạy miệng mãi thì Tuấn Anh cũng không chịu giống mấy cặp chồng chồng khác mà cầu hôn đàng hoàng, không chịu nói “Em sẽ lấy anh chứ” hay đại loại thế. Rốt cuộc thì Xuân Trường cũng bỏ cuộc vì Tuấn Anh chỉ có thể lãng mạn đến thế thôi nhưng anh chẳng có lí do gì để buồn phiền cả vì 1) anh đã có câu trả lời và 2) bọn họ sẽ kết hôn vào cuối năm nay.

Và 3) anh được là người nói ra câu “Em sẽ lấy anh chứ?”

(Tuấn Anh đập cho anh một cái thay vì nói có).


	2. one [two] three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fool me once, shame on you. fool me twice, shame on me.

Một lần đi nhậu chung, Ngọc Hải hỏi Tuấn Anh rằng cậu nghĩ gì về Xuân Trường.

Sau lần gặp gỡ không chính thức ở quán bar, Tuấn Anh có gặp lại Quế Ngọc Hải vài lần. Vì Xuân Trường tạm sống ở homestay của anh ta, sau khi nghe kể về Tuấn Anh thì Ngọc Hải kiên quyết mời cậu đến nhà ăn cơm.

Lúc đó Tuấn Anh mới biết Ngọc Hải không lớn tuổi hơn bọn họ bao nhiêu, anh là người Nghệ An, thẳng thắn và tình nghĩa. Trước đây Ngọc Hải và Xuân Trường cùng học một trường đào tạo bóng đá, nhưng về sau không ai theo đuổi con đường đó. Lớn lên, Xuân Trường đi du học, còn Ngọc Hải thì mở homestay kinh doanh.

Ngọc Hải tạo cho người khác cảm giác dễ chịu, Tuấn Anh sau đó cũng trở nên thân thiết với anh, cậu hay giúp anh chụp ảnh và làm quà lưu niệm cho homestay. Ngược lại, đôi khi dù có Xuân Trường hay không, anh vẫn thường mời cậu đến nhà ăn, có lúc chỉ đơn giản cùng nhau đi uống vài li. Dần dà, Tuấn Anh thay thế Xuân Trường, trở thành bạn nhậu của Ngọc Hải. Đương nhiên là mỗi lần đi đều phải giấu Xuân Trường, lí do là người kia không thích uống nhiều rượu bia, cũng không thích Tuấn Anh uống. Tuấn Anh thì ngược lại, thế là Ngọc Hải được thể phong cho cậu chức bạn nhậu. 

Về câu hỏi của Ngọc Hải, vấn đề là, Tuấn Anh còn chẳng biết câu trả lời như thế nào, cậu cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ. Thế nhưng Ngọc Hải vẫn kiên nhẫn ngồi đợi, thế là Tuấn Anh đành phải trả lời. _Xuân Trường thông minh, tốt bụng, hiền lành và biết chăm sóc người khác, dù đôi khi lằng nhằng và có chút ấu trĩ như trẻ con, nhưng em vẫn thấy những nét đó có phần đáng yêu._

Ngọc Hải nghe xong thì cười nhẹ mấy tiếng, sau đó nửa đùa nửa thật than thở, “Em của anh ơi, mày bị nó lừa rồi. Thằng Trường nhà anh so với ác quỷ cũng không khác mấy đâu!”

Tuấn Anh lúc đó cũng không suy nghĩ gì nhiều, cậu đã thấy cái cách Xuân Trường và Ngọc Hải thường ngày đối xử với nhau như thế nào, đúng kiểu anh em cây khế điển hình. Xuân Trường và Ngọc Hải rất thân, điều ngày đồng nghĩa với việc bọn họ chẳng bao giờ nói mấy lời ngọt ngào với nhau cả. Tuấn Anh nghe đầy cả tai mấy câu châm chọc mỗi khi cả hai nói-chuyện-bình-thường với nhau. Thế nên cậu cũng không lấy gì làm lạ khi nghe Ngọc Hải nói như vậy. Lúc đó, Tuấn Anh còn cảm thấy một chút tự mãn, vì Lương Xuân Trường của-cậu, đối với cậu lúc nào cũng vừa ngốc nghếch vừa dịu dàng.

“Anh không nghe câu người ắt có người ác trị à?” Tâm trạng vui vẻ, Tuấn Anh uống liền một li bia. “Xuân Trường là quỷ thì em chính là thợ săn đó, anh có coi Supernatural không?”

“Xin mày…” Ngọc Hải vội vã xua tay, sợ Tuấn Anh hứng lên lại luyên thuyên kể về ba cái phim Âu Mỹ dài tập anh không biết. Anh cảm thấy bứt rứt trong lòng, định nói hết tất tần tật ra, nhưng Tuấn Anh cao hứng như thế, Ngọc Hải cũng không nỡ phá hỏng tâm trạng của cậu.

Mà dù gì thì, Tuấn Anh rất tốt, rất ngoan, nhưng xin lỗi chú, anh lỡ về phe thằng ôn kia mất rồi.

Lúc Xuân Trường đến nơi thì hai anh em đã gục xuống bàn tự lúc nào. Anh nhìn cậu người yêu uống đến say mèm nằm ra bàn, quắc mắt liếc Ngọc Hải cũng đang gục lên gục xuống phía đối diện, nhe răng giơ ngón cái ra hiệu đại công cáo thành. Anh đá Ngọc Hải lên một chiếc taxi, sau đó dìu Tuấn Anh lên xe mình rồi chở cậu về nhà.

Tuấn Anh không nhớ gì đã xảy ra sau khi cậu thiếp đi. Sáng hôm sau thức dậy, Tuấn Anh đã thấy Xuân Trường ngồi cạnh giường mình từ lâu, mặt đằm đằm sát khí. Cậu đoán rằng người nọ tối hôm qua đã đưa mình về nhà. Biểu cảm rõ là đang tức giận, nhưng mà Tuấn Anh biết quá rõ Xuân Trường. Xuân Trường chắc chắn không thể giận cậu lâu được. Thế nên cậu tự biết thân biết phận mà xin lỗi lấy lòng người kia, còn Xuân Trường có vẻ không ngờ Tuấn Anh sẽ nhượng bộ nhanh vậy, vẻ mặt nửa muốn trách nửa lại không, làm Tuấn Anh vừa tỉnh dậy đầu đau như muốn nứt làm đôi cũng không nhịn được mà bật cười. Cậu biết mình đã thành công.

“Công tình đưa hai anh em mấy người về, còn cười Trường nữa.” Xuân Trường than vãn. Tuấn Anh tuy khó chịu sau cơn say, vẫn cảm thấy vui vẻ vì Xuân Trường chẳng làm gì được mình.

(Nhưng Ngọc Hải thì không được may mắn như vậy. Tuấn Anh để ý, những lần sau khi chơi game, Xuân Trường luôn cố tình đánh cho đến khi cột máu của Ngọc Hải gần cạn, rồi lại để anh có thời gian nạp đầy, sau đó lại đánh cho đến khi anh gần chết, cứ thế lặp lại. Tuấn Anh chợt nghĩ, có khi lời Ngọc Hải nói lúc say chẳng có chút nào là đùa.)

**fool me twice, shame on me**

Có một chuyện Tuấn Anh giấu Xuân Trường, rằng thật ra cậu đã biết đến Xuân Trường từ lâu, trước khi bọn họ thật sự giáp mặt.

Khi ấy Tuấn Anh theo chân cấp trên đến một buổi họp báo ở Sài Gòn, nghe đâu là tuyên bố nhậm chức giám đốc khu vực của một tập đoàn bất động sản. Tòa soạn cần một người mới đi theo phóng viên phụ trách để chụp hình; Tuấn Anh không quá hào hứng về các thông tin về kinh tế, nhưng anh thích chụp hình và du lịch đây đó, thế nên chuyến công tác đến Sài Gòn cũng không đến nỗi quá tệ.

Trong trí nhớ của Tuấn Anh, Xuân Trường căn bản để lại cho người khác ấn tượng về lần gặp đầu tiên khá sâu sắc. Anh ta lúc ấy ngồi sau chiếc bàn bằng gỗ sồi, nụ cười ấm áp bên cạnh chậu phong lan tím làm cho người ta cảm giác thân thiện và gần gũi. Từ đầu đến cuối, người ấy vẫn giữ một phong thái ung dung trả lời những câu hỏi được đặt ra, nhẹ nhàng, ngay cả đối với những câu hỏi khiếm nhã cũng biết cách khéo léo mà từ chối.

Nếu phải dùng một từ để diễn tả Xuân Trường của ấn tượng đầu tiên, Tuấn Anh sẽ dùng từ “dịu dàng”.

Buổi họp báo vốn dĩ diễn ra bình thường, cho đến khi người phóng viên bên cạnh Tuấn Anh đột nhiên hỏi. “Tôi nghe nói, anh có tính hướng không giống người bình thường, không biết điều này có cản trở hay giúp đỡ gì đến công tác của anh hay không?”

Không gian xung quanh bỗng dưng im bặt, rồi rầm rì những lời bàn tán rất nhỏ. Tuấn Anh đảo mắt, ngập ngừng hạ máy ảnh xuống rồi thở dài, muốn giấu mặt đi trước những ánh mắt tò mò lẫn trách móc của những người trong phòng. Câu hỏi không xuất phát từ cậu, cũng như không dành cho cậu, nhưng sự chú ý đột ngột của những người xung quanh về chỗ của cậu vẫn khiến Tuấn Anh cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Trong tức thì, Xuân Trường như biến thành một con người khác, ánh nhìn sắc lại, gương mặt vẫn giữ nụ cười nhưng lại tạo cảm giác lạnh lùng xen lẫn chút coi thường.

“Anh phóng viên chỉ biết hỏi những câu ngu ngốc như thế, không biết điều này có ảnh hưởng gì đến công tác của anh hay không?”

Câu hỏi ngược làm cả khán phòng vỗ tay. Ngay cả Tuấn Anh cũng cảm thấy người bên cạnh mình xứng đáng bị thế, tuy nhiên sự thay đổi thái đột ngột kia cũng làm Tuấn Anh có chút giật mình, như có một áp lực vô hình nào đấy đang bóp nghẹt lồng ngực. Trong một giây, Tuấn Anh có cảm giác sự khinh ghét ấy đang hướng đến mình, nhưng suy nghĩ ấy nhanh chóng bị gạt đi, vì chuyện rõ ràng chẳng có liên quan gì đến cậu, và cậu chỉ tình cờ đứng cạnh vị phóng viên vô duyên kia mà thôi.

Trong một giây đó, Tuấn Anh có một chút sợ hãi ánh mắt lạnh tanh kia, cảm thấy thật may mắn khi nó không dành cho mình.

Tuấn Anh nghĩ có lẽ họ sẽ gặp lại nhau, trong một buổi phỏng vấn như những đối tác, cậu thật sự đã nghĩ như thế, khi chạm mặt người kia tại một quán bar ít người, rồi lướt qua nhau như vốn dĩ phải thế, như lần đầu tiên mà bọn họ gặp nhau. Tuấn Anh cũng không định chào hỏi, anh không nghĩ Xuân Trường sẽ nhớ mặt mình, nhưng bản thân lại không thể lờ đi ánh nhìn của người kia về phía mình.

Ở lần gặp lại đầu tiên, đi theo Xuân Trường có một người đàn ông. Cả hai trò chuyện khá thân thiết, Xuân Trường trông có vẻ mệt mỏi, nhưng bên cạnh người thân trông anh ta thoải mái hơn, không còn vẻ cứng nhắc hay cay nghiệt. Người đàn ông đi cùng nói không ngừng, còn Xuân Trường chỉ nghe và cười thật hiền, lâu lâu chêm vào vài câu phụ họa.

Ánh nhìn… rất dịu dàng, dịu dàng như một Xuân Trường thân thiện và điềm tĩnh, ngồi sau chậu lan tím, thế nhưng ấn tượng về lần gặp đầu tiên quá mạnh mẽ, vô tình lại gợi cho Tuấn Anh nhớ đến cảm giác e ngại ngày nào. Sau khi người đàn ông kia rời đi, Tuấn Anh cố gắng dứt sự chú ý của mình khỏi Xuân Trường, và tập trung vào bài viết trước mặt. Nhưng dẫu không nhìn, Tuấn Anh vẫn biết người kia gọi thêm một li vang, ngồi thêm một lúc lâu rồi rời đi, điều này lặp lại cho đến lần gặp mặt sau đó.

Lần thứ hai, và thứ ba, Tuấn Anh không biết mình có thể lờ đi ánh mắt của người kia đến lúc nào. Cho nên lúc Xuân Trường cuối cùng cũng bước đến, tay cầm một li vang, và một li cocktail giống như li nước đã tan đá từ đời nào của cậu, môi khẽ mỉm cười, Tuấn Anh cảm thấy có một chút nhẹ nhõm xen lẫn với mong chờ.

“Xin chào, tôi tên là Xuân Trường, không biết có thể ngồi cạnh cậu được không?”

Ban đầu, lí trí bảo Tuấn Anh rằng đáng lẽ ra cậu phải cẩn thận hơn, rằng cậu không nên dấn thân vào một mối quan hệ một cách vội vàng.

Nhưng mà Tuấn Anh chẳng biết lại có chuyện gì với bản thân mình nữa. Cậu không biết gì về Xuân Trường, và bản thân người kia vẫn tạo cho Tuấn Anh những cảm xúc mâu thuẫn. Tuấn Anh đến quán bar để viết bài không chỉ vì nước uống hay không gian. Quán bar này là điểm dừng chân của nhiều loại người, từ khắp mọi quê quán, tầng lớp. Tuấn Anh chọn nơi đây làm nơi cậu học cách quan sát người khác, đưa ra suy đoán, và học cách miêu tả về họ, rồi ghi lại điều đó trong một quyển sổ. Xuân Trường cũng không ngoại lệ.

Sau lần gặp thứ hai, Tuấn Anh viết lên một trang mới cái tên Xuân Trường, nhưng ngoài nghề nghiệp, cách ăn mặc, cậu chẳng thể viết nhiều về người này.

Tuấn Anh nhìn vào hai chữ “Nguy hiểm” viết sau cùng, tự dưng lại thở dài một chút.

Người mang đến hai ấn tượng trái ngược trong lần gặp mặt đầu tiên, cho nên Tuấn Anh có chút e dè, nhưng người kia thế mà lại có hứng thú với cậu, làm cho Tuấn Anh không biết phải làm sao.

Có lẽ là vì tò mò, nên Tuấn Anh đã không từ chối lời đề nghị đó, và rất nhiều lời đề nghị sau nữa của người kia.

Xuân Trường là một người tình dịu dàng, Tuấn Anh biết điều đó ngay từ lúc người kia tiến đến, tay cầm hai shot rượu vừa mua từ quầy bar, nhẹ nhàng hỏi xin chào, tôi tên là Xuân Trường, không biết có thể ngồi cạnh cậu được không.

Không có những câu tán tỉnh mùi mẫn, cả hai người bọn họ đều không phù hợp với những lời lãng mạn ướt át như thế. Xuân Trường bảo rằng, tuy hoàn cảnh xung quanh có chút không phù hợp, nhưng anh bảo anh thích dáng vẻ Tuấn Anh lúc ấy. Dù có chút có chút lạc lõng giữa không khí khẩn trương của quán bar hôm đó, thế mà lại làm anh không thể dứt mắt ra được.

Lời giới thiệu thẳng thắn, lại còn có chút khô khan, về sau Tuấn Anh thấy, so với lúc ấy thì Xuân Trường của hiện tại không khác biệt bao nhiêu, nghiêm túc, còn có chút ngốc nghếch.

“Gọi tên tôi đi nào, cậu phải giữ lời chứ.”

Cũng rất cố chấp, khiến Tuấn Anh không nỡ trêu chọc người kia thêm nữa.

“Xuân Trường.”

Người ấy cười. Đôi mắt cong lên, biểu cảm dâng tràn niềm hạnh phúc.

Thứ xúc cảm trên mặt người kia, thế mà lại khiến trong lòng Tuấn Anh râm ran ấm áp.

Hệt như ấn tượng ban đầu của Tuấn Anh, Xuân Trường hết thảy đều rất dịu dàng.

Và vì ấn tượng ban đầu của Xuân Trường với Tuấn Anh quá tốt đẹp, cho nên sau này, dù hình tượng của Xuân Trường có tan tành mây khói, Tuấn Anh vẫn không tài nào ghét Xuân Trường hoàn toàn được.

**fool me three times**

Đến khi Tuấn Anh về được đến nhà thì cũng đã 10 giờ tối, lỡ mất buổi hẹn dùng bữa của bọn họ. Buổi chiều khi biết phải đi gặp khách hàng ở tận Phú Yên cậu đã gọi điện để huỷ hẹn, nhưng không ngờ Xuân Trường vẫn đến.

Bên trong nhà, đèn phòng khách vẫn còn sáng, Tuấn Anh thử gọi nhưng không có ai đáp lại, có lẽ người kia đã về từ lâu rồi. Tuấn Anh nhận ra đồ đạc trong nhà dường như đã có xê dịch đôi chút. Chiếc nón buổi sáng đi vội đánh rơi trên sàn đã được treo lên giá, rác đã được đem ra trước cửa nhà, sàn nhà cũng có vẻ sạch sẽ hơn. Trên bàn ăn là một bữa ăn đơn giản, được đậy lồng bàn cẩn thận, trên dán một mẩu giấy nhớ.

_Trường biết Tuấn Anh chưa ăn gì đâu, đừng úp mì gói, nhớ ăn một ít rồi đi ngủ nhé._ _  
_ _Sắp tới Trường phải đi công tác không biết chừng nào mới về được, nhớ ăn uống đầy đủ._

Tuấn Anh ngồi vào bàn ăn, căn bếp bỏ trống đã lâu bỗng nhiên thoang thoảng mùi đồ ăn nhàn nhạt, cảm giác như hơi ấm từ lúc nấu vẫn còn đây. Xuân Trường mỗi lần sang đều cứ hay lằng nhằng, rằng sao Tuấn Anh từng này tuổi đầu rồi vẫn sống tuỳ tiện như vậy, buộc Tuấn Anh cam kết là một tuần phải ăn ở nhà ít nhất ba lần, và cằn nhằn cậu phải chăm sóc bản thân tốt hơn.

Tuấn Anh nghe đến phiền, cũng lười cãi lại, nên Xuân Trường nói sao thì nghe vậy. Cậu cũng không cảm thấy bản thân là người tùy tiện, chẳng qua căn nhà của cậu không thường đón người đến thăm, khi dọn đến đây, Tuấn Anh cũng chỉ mua một cái giường ngủ, một tủ áo, và một chiếc bàn làm việc. Mà trong số đó chỉ có chiếc giường và tủ quần áo được đem ra sử dụng, còn chiếc cái bàn thì càng ngày càng giống như một món đồ trang trí để lấp đầy không gian.

Cho đến khi Xuân Trường bắt đầu ghé lại, chiếc bàn bắt đầu trở thành nơi quen thuộc của anh. Đột nhiên một hôm về nhà, Tuấn Anh bỗng thấy Xuân Trường đã ngồi tại đó từ bao giờ, mặt rất lưu manh mà rằng, cậu giấu chìa khoá sơ cua ở gần cửa ra vào chứ gì, tôi biết lâu rồi. Sau đó lại bắt đầu càm ràm chuyện nhà Tuấn Anh chẳng có bộ sofa nào, và rằng tại sao tủ lạnh nhà cậu chẳng có gì hết, cậu không gấp chăn sau khi ngủ à, cái nồi này sao vẫn còn dán tem thế.

Tuấn Anh vừa về đến, còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn khi thấy có người (không) lạ ở trong nhà thì đã bị chê tới tấp như thế, có một chút không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào. Đáng lẽ ra Tuấn Anh nên vớ lấy quyển sổ, đôi giày, hay cái gì đó khó vỡ mà ném về phía người kia, đuổi người ta ra ngoài, hay thích thì gọi công an phường tới tới hốt cái thằng xâm nhập gia cư bất hợp pháp này về đồn đi. Thế nhưng Tuấn Anh đã không làm gì cả, còn để yên cho người kia ôm ghì lấy, hơi thở anh phả vào gáy, làm cho sống lưng Tuấn Anh như có một luồng điện chạy qua.

“Trường có nấu cơm tối, cùng ăn nhé.”

Tuấn Anh nhìn bóng lưng người kia tất bật hâm nóng thức ăn, bỗng chốc cảm thấy không thực, từ ngày dọn lên thành phố, đã rất lâu căn hộ của cậu mới có hơi ấm và mùi hương từ nhà bếp.

“Còn đứng đó làm gì? Mau dọn bàn ăn đi nhanh lên.”

Cảm giác tồn tại của Xuân Trường quá mạnh mẽ, từng chút từng chút một phủ đầy không gian trống vắng trong nhà của Tuấn Anh.

Sau bữa tối hôm ấy, cứ đều đặn một tuần vài lần, căn hộ của Tuấn Anh lại có một vị khách thường trực ghé thăm. Đôi khi Xuân Trường đến, kéo cái người gõ bản thảo từ khuya hôm qua đến chiều hôm nay khỏi giường, đá cậu vào nhà tắm rồi bắt cậu đi ăn tối với mình, đôi khi mang đến một số thức ăn có thể bảo quản trong thời gian dài, để cậu người yêu lười biếng có một cuộc sống “giống người hơn”, như lời Xuân Trường nói.

Tuấn Anh biết điều này rõ là tệ, và cậu hoàn toàn có thể tự lo cho bản thân ổn thoả (ông cụ non Xuân Trường cứ hay quên rằng Tuấn Anh cũng từ quê lên thành phố học lâu rồi), chỉ là Tuấn Anh cảm thấy biểu cảm bất lực của người kia khi dạy mình nấu ăn thật đáng yêu mà thôi.

Sau một lần buộc miệng khen rằng Xuân Trường nấu ăn ngon, người ấy cứ vin vào lí do ấy mà tới lui. Sau giờ làm, cả hai cùng nấu ăn rồi dọn dẹp, cuối tuần thì đi chợ mua đồ ăn trữ đầy trong tủ lạnh. Dần dần, Tuấn Anh cũng ít đến quán bar mà làm việc ở nhà nhiều hơn. Cậu dần quen với việc được gọi dậy ăn sáng bằng một nụ hôn, và mặc dù Tuấn Anh hay than phiền rằng Xuân Trường bắt đầu phải trả tiền thuê nhà cho mình đi, Tuấn Anh nghĩ là cậu thích sự hiện diện của anh ta trong cuộc sống của mình.

Xuân Trường đi cũng đã hơn một tuần, Tuấn Anh cũng không về nhà sớm nữa. Cậu thường xuyên ở lại quán bar cho đến khuya. Từ khi quyết định viết một quyển sách về Xuân Trường thì cậu cũng ít ra ngoài tìm cảm hứng, vì cảm hứng viết sách của cậu thật ra lúc nào cũng lượn qua lượn lại trước mặt cậu. Hơn nữa, cậu nghĩ mình thích cái cảm giác như có gì đó chờ đợi mình ở nhà.

Thế nhưng, ngày thứ ba từ khi Xuân Trường đi công tác, Tuấn Anh đột nhiên cũng chẳng muốn về nhà sớm nữa. Cậu đã sống một mình một khoảng thời gian dài cho đến khi Xuân Trường xuất hiện, nhất thời khi trở về lại căn nhà một mình, Tuấn Anh lại cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng.

Cảm giác như cậu sẽ chết ngộp ở đó bất cứ lúc nào. Xuân Trường không ở đó, nhưng Tuấn Anh lại dường như cảm thấy sự hiện diện của anh ở khắp mọi nơi.

Bộ sofa bọn họ cùng chọn khi đi mua sắm cuối năm trước cảm giác thoải mái hơn bàn ghế ở quán bar nhiều. Dạo này, Xuân Trường đi đâu mua về một loại trà rất thơm, buổi tối uống vào rất dễ ngủ. Tháng trước Tuấn Anh vừa thay màn cửa, vì Xuân Trường bảo màu kem tạo cảm giác ấm cúng hơn.

Giữa lúc đang suy nghĩ, điện thoại Tuấn Anh chợt rung lên, Xuân Trường nhắn tin báo Tuấn Anh rằng tối nay dự báo thời tiết trời sẽ mưa, nếu Tuấn Anh có phơi đồ thì nhớ đem đồ vào.

Lúc đó Tuấn Anh vừa còn đang làm thêm giờ ở tòa soạn, cậu đang suy nghĩ rằng nên qua nhà Ngọc Hải, hay lại đến quán bar. Suy nghĩ một hồi, cậu quyết định về nhà, Xuân Trường mà biết cậu để đồ ướt kiểu gì cũng lằng nhằng.

Khi ra ban công lấy đồ, Tuấn Anh mới nhận ra đồ phơi là đồ trước khi Xuân Trường đi đã đem giặt, cậu ngày nào cũng về trễ nên quên bẵng đi mất, sau đó lại phát hiện ra đồ của cậu và Xuân Trường thế nào lại để lẫn vào nhau cả.

Trong lúc Tuấn Anh không để ý, từng li từng tí trong căn hộ của cậu đã in đậm sự hiện diện của Xuân Trường. Khi Tuấn Anh nhận ra điều đó, đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút nghẹt thở. Tuấn Anh biết hai người bọn họ đã xác lập quan hệ người yêu từ lâu, nhưng cậu chưa từng nhận ra người kia lại chiếm một phần lớn trong cuộc sống của mình đến thế. Nhớ lại cả tuần nay ăn không ngon ngủ không yên, Tuấn Anh tự dưng cảm thấy hơi buồn bực, người kia có nhất thiết phải đi công tác lâu đến thế hay không?

Tuấn Anh cũng biết là mình vô lí, nhưng cảm giác như cậu đã sa vào một tấm mạng nhện, cố vùng vẫy thế nào cũng không thoát ra được.

Tuấn Anh không rõ việc đó có ý nghĩa gì, nhưng cậu suy nghĩ về nó cho đến khi nặng nhọc chìm vào giấc ngủ sau một ngày dài.

Giữa đêm, Tuấn Anh thấy nóng, đột nhiên tỉnh lại thì phát hiện ra Xuân Trường đã về từ lúc nào, còn trèo lên giường của mình, còn ôm mình, thế nên Tuấn Anh mới cảm thấy nóng như vậy.

Nhìn cái tên khiến mình mất ăn mất ngủ mấy ngày qua vậy mà lại ngủ rất ngon, tự dưng có chút đáng ghét, Tuấn Anh ngồi dậy, không muốn ôm ấp gì sất.

Tuấn Anh tỉnh dậy làm Xuân Trường cũng động theo, nhưng anh không tỉnh hẳn mà lại vòng tay chặt hơn kéo Tuấn Anh nằm xuống, càng động thì người kia càng siết chặt. Đến khi cảm thấy Tuấn Anh không còn muốn dứt ra nữa, Xuân Trường mới lên tiếng, giọng khàn khàn ngái ngủ, hơi thở nóng rực phả vào gáy Tuấn Anh.

“Ngủ đi.”

Giống như có thần chú nào đó, Tuấn Anh thật sự bắt đầu mơ màng, mi mắt trĩu xuống như bị thôi miên, cơ thể như chẳng còn sức lực nào mà dựa vào vòng tay của người nọ. Trước khi chìm hẳn vào mộng, Tuấn Anh chợt nghĩ rằng bản thân thực sự tiêu rồi, cậu không thể nào thoát khỏi người kia được nữa.

Rốt cuộc thì Tuấn Anh cũng đồng ý với Ngọc Hải, rằng Xuân Trường chính là cái đồ lưu manh giả danh trí thức.

Lúc Tuấn Anh thành thật kể chuyện rằng mình thật ra đã gặp Xuân Trường lúc anh còn làm việc ở Sài Gòn rồi, Xuân Trường còn cười khẩy hỏi ngược lại Tuấn Anh rằng “Em người yêu ạ, còn làm anh tưởng chuyện gì. Em tưởng rằng em là người duy nhất nhớ chuyện đó sao, anh đây còn nhớ em hôm ấy mặc áo gì đeo ba lô gì, bị anh nhìn mặt cắt không còn hột máu.”

Còn kể luôn là lúc gặp lại ở Gia Lai, cũng biết Tuấn Anh nhận ra mình từ lâu rồi, nhưng thấy Tuấn Anh vờ như không quen nên cũng hùa theo cho Tuấn Anh vui. Chìa khóa thì sau này anh mới biết là để ở dưới chậu thủy tiên, nhưng lần đầu vào nhà em thì là tự bẻ khóa đó.

Tuấn Anh nhìn thằng người yêu mặt dày kể hết mưu ma chước quỷ, vừa xấu hổ vừa bực tức không biết để đâu cho hết, thì nó còn được nước làm tới mà kể thêm. “Anh cũng biết anh giấu nhiều cái như vậy là không đúng, nhưng suy cho cùng thì anh _‘thông minh, tốt bụng, hiền lành và biết chăm sóc người khác, dù đôi khi lằng nhằng và có chút ấu trĩ như trẻ con, nhưng em vẫn thấy những nét đó có phần đáng yêu’_, nên chắc cũng không có sao đâu ha.”

Cuộc đời Tuấn Anh hai mươi mấy nồi bánh chưng, chưa bao giờ cậu muốn đánh người đến thế. Nhưng đương nhiên, Xuân Trường không để cho Tuấn Anh toại nguyện. Trước khi cậu còn kịp làm gì, Xuân Trường đã sấn lại, cười rất hào phóng mà chỉ vào trán mình, “Đánh vào đây này, đánh xong cho Trường hôn một cái.”

Có điều Tuấn Anh còn chưa kịp đánh thật, thì đã bị hôn rồi.

Thật ra thì Tuấn Anh cũng biết mình khó mà thoát khỏi Xuân Trường được rồi, nhưng vẫn không đành lòng để cho người kia muốn gì được đó. Và dù đúng là Tuấn Anh cũng yêu Xuân Trường đến chết đi được, cậu cũng sẽ không để người kia kéo mình vào một cái bẫy khác nữa đâu. 

Thế nhưng, một ngày nọ, nghe tiếng cửa mở, Xuân Trường về nhà, đột nhiên kéo cậu vào một cái ôm siết. Nghe mùi gió bụi ám trên áo sơ mi của người nọ, Tuấn Anh còn chưa kịp thắc mắc, Xuân Trường đã mệt mỏi lên tiếng.

“Tuấn Anh ơi, anh Hải đá Trường ra khỏi nhà rồi.”

“…”

“Cho nên là, từ nay về sau phải làm phiền Tuấn Anh rồi.”

Tuấn Anh biết mình thoát không nổi, biết từ lâu rồi, nên mặc kệ Xuân Trường có giăng bẫy hay không, cậu cũng không buồn quan tâm nữa. Cậu vòng tay qua người anh, siết chặt như trả đũa.

“Lắm trò.”

Xuân Trường bật cười đầy thỏa mãn, nhưng Tuấn Anh lại chẳng thấy đáng ghét một chút nào.

**epilogue**

Tâm trí Xuân Trường bỗng dưng trở lại những ngày đầu tiên đặt chân đến Gia Lai. Ngọc Hải thấy cậu em của mình thả hồn đến nơi khác, cứ nghĩ là Xuân Trường vừa nghỉ việc nên chán nản, liền lại động viên. Thế nhưng, Xuân Trường chỉ cau mày nhìn Ngọc Hải như kiểu “Anh điên à?” rồi chống cằm nhếch môi, “Đang suy nghĩ làm thế nào làm quen với người ta.”

Ngọc Hải không hiểu đầu đuôi gì cả, sau mới biết Xuân Trường nói về cậu nhóc mà Xuân Trường gặp ở quán bar, thắc mắc hỏi tiếp, “Thì sao? Cứ tới xin số điện thoại thôi?”

Xuân Trường chỉ lắc đầu, cười bất lực, “Không được, ấn tượng đầu tiên không tốt, còn đang tránh mặt em kìa.”

“Thế mày định làm gì?”

Xuân Trường không trả lời, chỉ cười cười uống rượu. Ngọc Hải chợt thấy lạnh gáy, theo kinh nghiệm cá nhân, anh biết rằng mình không nên dây vào kế hoạch của thằng này. Anh lảng sang chỗ khác, để lại một mình Xuân Trường bày mưu tính kế. Lòng thầm cầu nguyện cho cậu thanh niên xấu số kia.

Như lời bài hát nào đó, lừa Tuấn Anh lần đầu là lỗi của Xuân Trường, lừa Tuấn Anh lần hai thì đúng là lỗi của Tuấn Anh rồi.

Khi sa vào bẫy đến lần nữa bao nhiêu đó không đếm được nữa, Tuấn Anh thật sự chịu thua, vì 1) Xuân Trường quá giỏi trò này, và 2) cậu thật sự đấu không lại.

Còn 3) là điều quan trọng nhất, vì cậu thích thằng cha đó, nên mới để nó lừa, okay?

“Ừ đúng rồi.” Xuân Trường gật gù, xoa đầu cậu người yêu. “Em yêu, em nói gì cũng đúng cả.”

**.end.**


End file.
